Full moon love
by CrystalCage
Summary: It's been 3 years since the aliens where defeated, and Taruto still comes once in a while to visit Pudding. But, what if a friend of Taruto appears and to tell her about a girl that Taruto likes? Does he like her more then Pudding? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Tokyo mew mew or the characters. I only own the two aliens xD

--

It was already been 3 years since the mews defeated the aliens. The earth was cleaner then ever before, thanks to the mew aqua. It was a warm summer night. The moon and the stars where shining bright on the black sky. Pudding, who was just turned 13, was walking trough the park. She was a little taller then she was 3 years ago, and her hair was a little longer. She sat down on a bench, near the fountain. Looking up at the sky, she smiled. "He'll come soon.." she tought.

And soon, a young alien appeard above the fountain. He smiled a little when he saw her "I'm back" he said, as he landed on the ground. Pudding looked at him "Hi Taru-Taru!"She said happely "I told you to stop calling me that.." Taruto mutterd. Pudding laughed "Sorry sorry!" Since the aliens where defeated, Taruto came to visit her, just like he promised. Each night a full moon was on the sky, he came for a little chat. Taruto sat down on the bench bedside her "So, how are you tonight?" he asked. "I'm fine, like always!" Pudding replied, a little hyper. Taruto shook his head "You'll never change.." Pudding chuckled "Well, how are all the aliens on your planet?" she asked. Taruto smiled a bit "They're fine. They've builded villages and they live in peace now, after all that years.." he sighed. He looked around "And it looks like the humans here are doing fine too" Pudding nodded "Yup!" Taruto smiled a little, she seemed very happy here on earth. He sighed and closed his eyes. Pudding looked at him "What are you doing?" she asked "I'm just thinking.." "About what? Your girlfriend?" Pudding grinned. Taruto blushed and jumped back on his feet "N-No offcourse not! I don't have a girlfriend!" Pudding laughed "Just kidding!" Taruto sighed "Serious, you'll never change" "I don't want to, I want to stay the way I am" She replied with a smile. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that, I gues.." He replied. Pudding stood up "I'm sorry Taruto, I have to go already.. I have to work tomorrow.." "Ah, that doesn't matter, I'll be waiting till the next full moon" He said, smiling sightly. Pudding nodded "Uh-huh! Bye bye Taruto!" She said, walking away. Taruto watched her till he couldn't se her anymore "That girl.." he smiled, and dissappeard again.

--

Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer! Please don't blame me if there are any spelling errors in this, I'm dutch so my english isn't perfect xD Next chaper; the truth behind the moon


	2. Chapter 2

Yaay, this is chapter two XD enjoy

--

"See ya !" Pudding called to her friends after she leaved the cafe. She was in a good mood today, just because she saw Taruto last night. Somehow, he always seemed to make her more happy than usual. His face, his laugh, his talks.. Pudding shook her head. It's not like she liked him more then a friend..right?

When she walked trough the park, she stopped bij the fountain, the place where Taruto appeard at nights with a full moon. She smiled softly. She really enjoyed the time when they where together here. She sat down on the bench where they sat together earlier. She just couldn't wait till the next full moon.

"So, you're the human girl who's always meeting with Taruto, ne?" an unfamilair voice said

"W-Who was that?!" Pudding asked

"You don't have to be afraid, I only want to tell you something" The voice said. A young alien appeard. He looked just like the same age as Taruto was.

"Who are you? Are you from the same planet as Taruto is?" Pudding asked him with a confused look

"So you really are the human he's speaking of" the alien replied "Glyde is the name, I'm a friend of him"

"I see.." Pudding said "But.. you said you wanted to tell me, right? What is it?"

"Well, if you really want too know.." Glyde grinned "You'll beter not get too attached to Taruto"

Pudding frowned a little "What was that? I don't like him at all, he's just a friend!" _I guess.. _She tought

"Well, that's good" Glyde replied "Cause he likes someone else already"

_"WAT?! I tought he liked me.." _She tought "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" Glyde grinned "They seem to get along pretty well. Her name is Yuna. They met after our planet was saved bij the Mew Aqua"

_Why do I feel so.. sad now? _Pudding tought, _He's just a friend. It's not like I really like him or something.. right?_

"Well, see ya later, maybe" Glyde grinned, and he disappeard again

Pudding looked at where Glyde was, then she looked at the ground "_Yuna, ne? The prerson he likes" _She stood up slowly, and began to walk home. _Why did I even think he'd like me? I'm just a human. He's an alien.. She's an alien.. Humans and aliens live in two complete different worlds.._" She looked up at the sky "_There's no way he'd like me.."_

Pudding began to run, tears rolling of her cheeks. She didn't know if she wanted to see him again, by the next full moon. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go, he was with that Yuna after all..

That night, Pudding lied in bed. She couldn't sleep. All the toughts of Taruto where running through her mind. When she finally fell asleep, she made a desicion.. She'll never fall in love with Taruto again..

--

Well, did you like it? xD I don't own Tokyo mew mew and the characters in anyway. But I own Glyde so please don't steal him XD


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Pudding was at the cafe, working in the kitchen as usual. She was a bit gloomy. She couldn't get Taruto out of her mind, altough he liked another one by now. She didn't know what to do now, she felt like something was breaking her from inside.. She was sure nobody could tell what was wrong with her now. She saw Ichigo looking at her, a confused look on her face. The others where looking at her too, but she didn't care at all. They where the least she was thinking about right now.

"Does somebody know what happend to Pudding?" Ichigo wispered "She's acting very strange today.."

"Who knows.." Letucce replied softly

Pudding walked out the kitchen, still looking gloomy. "I'm going for a little walk, I'm not feeling very well today.." She said as she leaved the cafe. She was heading to the park again, but she didn't know why. She was just walking, walking on the road of no return. It was like she was all alone in the world, like nobody saw her. She really felt bad, and all because of Taruto..

Glyde was watching her from behind a tree. He grinned "_Maybe I have to bring her to our planet_" he tought "_Taruto would be happy to see her, or maybe not.. well, I don't care_" "Hey, it's you again" he said, appearing in front of Pudding.

Pudding looked at him a little shocked "Glyde? W-What are you doing here?" she asked

Glyde grinned, again "I just wanted to ask you something"

Pudding looked puzzled "Ask me something? What is it?" she asked

"I just wanted to ask you to pay a visit to our planet" Glyde replied "I'm sure Taruto wants to speak you again" he grinned

Pudding gasped "V-Visit your planet?" "_No, I shouldn't go.. I don't want to face him right now.._" she tought "_But.. maybe.. I can tell him how I feel about this, maybe he'll understand.. And, that Yuna girl.. I want to see what kind of girl she is anyway_" Pudding sighed "Alright, I'm coming with you.. Bring me to Taruto right now" she replied

Glyde grinned a little "That's good, I'll take you there right away"

----

After a while, Pudding was walking on a complete different planet. Glyde teleported her to here and leaved again. She sighed. Now she was supposed to find Taruto, and tell him the truth. But, maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, maybe he didn't want to see her again. Suddenly, she heard a sound. "_What's that?_" She tought "_It kinda sounds.. like a flute_" Slowly she walked to where the sound came from. How closer she came, how better she could hear the song. It was a lovely, japanese sounding song. She stepped out of the forest, on a clearing. There, she saw a girl. A girl who was playing on the flute

Pudding hid behind a tree "_Wow.. she really knows how to play.._" She tought "_Could it be..?_"

"Pudding? What are you doing here?" a voice asked

Pudding's body felt like it was frozen, she did know the voice.. It was his voice..

"Pudding?" Taruto asked "What are you doing here? I never knew you could come here by yourself too" he said

"I didn't came here by myself.. Someone helped me.." She spoke softly

Taruto frowned a little "Someone helped you? I didn't knew you knew more people of my planet.."

Pudding turned around slowly "Taruto.. there is something I want to tell you.."

---

What do you think of this chapter? xD Please let me know, more chapters will come up ^.^ I don't own tokyo mew mew in any way, but I do own glyde and the girl so don't steal them xD [Guess who is that girl O.o XD]


End file.
